En Primera Plana
by sailorpuck
Summary: Marinette se enfrenta al mayor desafío de su carrera: conseguir llamar la atención de sus lectores. Ante la controversia de inventar historias y la falta de ética que esto supone, decide crear una superheroína para cubrir sus propias hazañas. ¡Pero no esperaba convertirse realmente en una! Ahora deberá salvar París y cuidarse del coqueteo de un misterioso gato callejero.


El día parecía llamarla a quedarse en la cama por una hora más. El cielo nublado y el clima helado de París durante ese trece de enero no daba lugar a moverse fuera de las sábanas. Ella lo sabía muy bien, por eso, cuando recibió el mensaje de su mejor amiga, despotricó con rabia e hizo una pataleta digna de un niño enredándose con su endredón rosa.

De mala gana se acercó a la ventana de su habitación. Para ser las once de la mañana, había relativamente poca luz. Se desperezó como pudo y camino con ritmo pesado hacia el baño, pero en el camino encontró algo que le llamó la atención: sus lentes de lectura estaban destrozados.

Con un suspiro al techo anotó mentalmente pedirle dinero a sus padres para comprar unos nuevos. Había olvidado hacer los trámites de la obra social y siendo ya una universitaria semi independizada, no tenía ningún tipo de cobertura médica.

Al mirarse en el espejo notó sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, las ojeras tampoco ayudaban a mejorar su imagen. Se había quedado hasta casi el amanecer terminando una asignación que le habían dejado desde la facultad. Apenas si le dio "enviar", que ya estaba tapada hasta las orejas, feliz que al día siguiente no tendría que ir a ningún lado por la mañana.

Su vida era tan sencilla y aburrida que son pocos los hechos que merecen una mención o mínima explicación. No era un personaje de libro ni la protagonista de una serie de eventos desafortunados que le llevaban a conocer al amor de su vida o a vivir aventuras increíbles alrededor del mundo. Tan sólo era una estudiante universitaria que no tenía ganas de sentarse a leer los apuntes de la materia cuyo examen se avecinaba, ni de terminar las asignaciones en grupo que le pidieron con más de un mes de anticipación.

Le gustaba escribir desde que tenía memoria, habiendo pasado por todos los formatos. Desde historias largas e inconclusas en Wattpad, hasta pequeños cuentos en papel que le regalaba a su madre cuando era pequeña. Su escritura fue cambiando con el tiempo, de pequeñas descripciones con palabras repetitivas y aglomeradas, a descripciones minuciosas y detalladas, ricas en palabras y sensaciones. Sus profesores siempre pusieron altas expectativas sobre las redacciones o producciones escritas que le pedían y a menudo le preguntaban si de grande sería escritora. Su respuesta, claramente, era un sí.

¿Se convirtió en una? Precisamente estaba pasando por el proceso de convertirse en una. Su primera opción al terminar los estudios secundarios fue la carrera de Letras Modernas, hizo un año completo. "Pérdida de tiempo", dijo su padre, cuando al año la dejó. Abandonó por una simple razón: no era lo que estaba buscando ni lo que esperaba encontrar. La crisis de vocación la mantuvo en vilo durante meses en los que su familia la miraba con ojos preocupados e intentaban evitar el tema de los estudios a toda costa. Temieron que dejara la universidad o algo así, por lo que un día su madre la llevó a recorrer todas las facultades de la Universidad Estatal (no podía llevarla a una privada, una niña en crisis e indecisa, era sinónimo de perder dinero). Leyes, Sociología, Filosofía, Antropología, Historia y muchas carreras de las que desconocía su existencia que pertenecían a las ciencias sociales le llamaron la atención.

Pero al final, sólo se enamoró de una: Comunicación y Periodismo. Descubrió que era muchísimo más que salir hablando por televisión en el noticiero de la noche. Quizá, fue la amplitud del campo de trabajo y la cantidad de conocimientos que ofrecían en el plan de estudios, lo que más le convenció de que ese sería su camino a seguir desde aquél punto.

Y así surgió su gran sueño: ser cronista. Pero no cualquier cronista. No señores, cuando ella soñaba, soñaba a lo grande. Quería convertirse en corresponsal de guerra. Escribir como cronista desde lugares lejanos, donde los escombros escondieran historias de dolor y las catástrofes disparasen toneladas de adrenalina por su sistema.

¿Se convirtió en una? Aún no. Pero es lo que le gustaría imaginar.

Tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche y revisó aquel infame mensaje de su amiga que la despertó de un agradable sueño.

_"He recibido mi calificación esta mañana. No me ha ido tan bien como esperaba pero he aprobado. ¿Qué hay de ti? Lee con cuidado los comentarios de la profesora, ha estado demasiado exigente en esta ocasión como para ser una simple asignación de práctica. Por otro lado, no podré acompañarte al museo este domingo. La mamá de Nino fue internada en el hospital así que iré a hacerle compañía. ¡No olvides tomar buenas fotografías de la escultura del Gavroche!" _

Miró consternada la cantidad de información que en un solo mensaje le envió Alya. Tal parecía que lo mejor sería hacerle una llamada más tarde como para saber de qué iba lo de la internación de la mamá de Nino.

Con curiosidad entró en su mail para verificar que así como a su amiga le habían llegado las correcciones de su trabajo. La bandeja de entrada mostraba un nuevo correo que si dudas era de la Profesora Caline Bustier. Lo abrió sin más preámbulos y se llevó una sorpresa bastante desagradable al ver muchas palabras en rojo y una extensión de varios párrafos en cuanto a la corrección.

_"Señorita Dupain-Cheng: lamento informarle que su trabajo no ha sido aprobado. A continuación detallaré los errores que me llevaron a no darle el puntaje necesario para pasar. Quiero destacar que no encuentro errores en su escritura, sabe expresarse de manera muy adecuada y acorde para lo que escribe, pero ese es el problema: lo que escribe. En sí, la nota no carece de los elementos que vuelven a un suceso como 'noticiable' pero no encuentro el alma ni el espíritu que solicité en la consigna. Comparado con otros trabajos, el suyo me significó una decepción. No se lo tome a mal, pero por lo general pongo expectativas muy altas sobre su trabajo ya que suele sorprenderme con lo que presenta, sean notas sobre moda, conciertos o la sencilla vida de sus padres. Pero en lo que me presentó no veo nada de usted. A su nota le falta lo más importante: la capacidad de despertar el interés de los lectores. ¿Qué sucedió, Marinette? Incluso la fotografía adjunta es de mala calidad y sosa. _

_Espero que para la siguiente asignación, sea capaz de capturar mi atención como con las anteriores. Por el momento, me temo que si continua de esta manera, deberá repetir el curso._

_Ante cualquier consulta puede comunicarse conmigo por esta vía o acercarse a mi despacho el día lunes. _

_Lic. Caline Bustier."_

Marinette casi deja caer el teléfono al suelo. ¡Desaprobada! ¡Ella! La mejor escritora del curso de Redacción Periodística y la promesa de la Universidad Françoise Dupont. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que a su profesora predilecta no le gustase la nota que había escrito sobre la política en París?

Releyó por lo menos cinco veces el mensaje sin poder creérselo. ¿Su nota no despertaba el interés de los lectores? ¿No había nada que llamase la atención en su escritura ni en la utilización de recursos que tenía disposición? Un sentimiento de enojo se apoderó de ella en aquél momento, ¿qué debía hacer entonces para que un maldito hecho fue más 'noticiable'?

Ya le parecía una pésima idea ir al museo _Grévin_ de estatuas de cera para esribir su siguiente nota. La inseguridad por no saber qué escribir y desaprobar su curso comenzó a llenarla de pánico. Temía perder la beca y estancarse como cuando dejó Letras.

¿Qué podía hacer entonces? ¿inventar noticias? ¿Crear un super villano y disfrazarse de superheroína para combatir el crimen y salvar París? Aunque cada cosa que pasaba por su mente se volvía basura para sus propósitos como escritora, no sabía lo que el futuro le deparaba ese mismo día. Quizá, la posibilidad de escribir una gran historia.

**Nota de la autora: tenía que hacer un trabajo para la facultad pero terminé empezando una historia. Sencillamente estoy enamorada de esta serie y no puedo evitar crear millones de universos en mi mente. Esta es la primera que escribo y me animo a publicar, es un AU con personajes medio Ooc pero que conservan su poderes y otros elementos importantes de la serie. La idea no está del todo desarrollada pero me gustaría saber si puede llegar hacia algún punto y llamar la atención. Sencillamente, tan sólo quiero escribir y que los personajes se enamoren y sean felices aunque sea en un fanfic, ya que la serie nos tiene a todos un poco infelices. **

**Dejen comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo. **


End file.
